


A Mid Submarines Dream

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Dreams, It's kind non con kind con, M/M, Masturbation, Physical Abuse, S&M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Late and alone Law finds himself drifting off as he pours over a medical journal he's studied hundreds of times. His sleepy fantasies keep pulling up the image of a certain rubbery captain pinned underneath him. The need to touch the boy needs to be purged once and for all in a wicked dream.





	A Mid Submarines Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This work is marked for abuse and non consensual sex. If you aren't comfortable with violent situations or not stopping when asked please skip this story.

Yellow and red lights lit up the small cabin room before slowly dimming. Monitors and green screens hummed and kept the room in a dim steady glow. Yellow and red lights lit up the small cabin again before slowly dimming once more. A tired captain sat alone in the room as he watched the lights blink off and on. Off. On. Off. On. Heavily lidded eyelids drooped down over unfocused grey eyes. 

The rest of the crew had gone to bed what felt like ages ago. It was just Trafalgar all alone in the most boring room on the ship. He had a medical book propped open in his lap but it offered no real entertainment since he had read it half a dozen times by now. Tattooed fingers brushed the smooth pages as he stared off at the wall. 

When had he last slept? Time was hard to tell under water sometimes. At this depth it was always dark and quiet save for a sea king every couple of days. The only reason the crew knew when to go to sleep seemed to depend on Penguin. The guy had the world's best biological clock. Without fail, ever night at 10pm he'd start to get irritated if he wasn't asleep. Everyone usually took that as a sign to retire. Everyone but Law that was. It wasn't unusual for him to stay up late into the night or even days on end studying his books, plotting their course, or even planning his next steps. 

He felt himself slump back into the soft leather chair he was stationed on and closed his eyes. The blinking red and yellow lights dancing just beyond his eyelids. Maybe it was time to sleep. There was nothing of interest keeping him up for once and he could feel the dark circles under his eyes. A few hours wouldn't hurt.

The man lazily tossed his medical book onto the nearby table and sprawled out sideways on the chair. It was no Bepo, but it was a damn comfortable chair. Law gave out a long, rather loud, yawn as he relaxed and started to drift asleep. The lights started to blink out of existence as the dark unconsciousness over took him. 

"...hurts..." A voice whispered. Law's brow wrinkled up as he listened harder. Were his shipmates up? 

".....stop." Law was too far gone to force his eyes open. He just listened harder. If it really was important he'd jump into action, but for now it didn't sound too serious. In fact, the voice sounded almost teasing. A joke maybe? A few seconds passed and no more noises sounded. He figured what ever it was, it was resolved. Then something happened that he wasn't prepared for. He heard a loud moan in front of him. 

Law jumped and forced his eyes open. They quickly widened as he took in the source of the noise. It was Luffy laying under him. The tiny captain was naked and pinned to the chair. A tattooed hand held the boy's wrists above his head while Luffy struggled and writhed under him. "You're hurting me." Luffy cried out with tears forming in his eyes. 

The older man jumped back and quickly found himself laying sideways on the comfortable leather chair. This time he was all alone. Tired grey eyes scanned the pulsing room for any other people. He sleepily remembered that the only people on the sub where his own crew. It was just a dream. 

Trafalgar relaxed back into the chair, throwing his hands over his face. Why was he thinking of Luffy? Why did he dream of... of that!? Law gave out a groan and closed his eyes again. He was just too tired, that's all. He was dreaming of that pain in the neck captain since it hadn't been that long ago that Law saved the kid's life. And, well, maybe Law was willing to admit to himself that he was sexually frustrated. It had been weeks or even months since he last indulged in pleasure. The tired captain made a mental note that he could use some private time later before falling asleep again. 

This time as he drifted off he didn't hear any odd noises. He just felt the rocking of his ship under him. Back and forth.... back...and forth. The blackness engulfed him once more. The rocking waves felt different that normal. Wait, they were under water, the waves shouldn't feel like this. He let out an irritated "tsk". They could have been knocked off course into some turbulence. Damn underwater currents. 

Law rolled his head towards the control panels and opened his sore eyes. Instead of seeing the blinking lights, he saw his bedroom wall. Did his crew move him while sleeping? That could explain the rocking. But no, that wasn't right since he still felt like he was going back and forth on the waves, his whole body moving. Worry raced through his mind as he snapped his head forward, looking down in front of him. Instead of seeing his floor or the control room, he saw Luffy once more. The boy had one hand around Law's dick pumping him. The boy's mouth was wrapped around Law's head as the younger captain sucked on him. 

Trafalgar could feel his toes curl under him as he took in the sight. Just looking at it was enough to get him off. 

"Shit!" Law forced himself awake as he jumped out of the leather chair. His heart beat against the man's ribs and a cold sweat covered him. He already did it again. He was dreaming of that damned strawhat brat. He placed a shaking hand on the back of his neck as he looked around the room. It was dark and quiet, just like how he left it. The crew was still fast asleep in their quarters. 

Fuck it! Fine! If he was going to have wet dreams of some stupid half dead idiot, he'd at least have them on his own terms. The captain threw open one of the medical aid drawers in the room and pulled out the lotion. Law got a few squirts worth on his hand before plopping down on the chair once more. His empty hand undid the spotted jeans around his hips and pulled out his already hardened member. 

A mischievous smile crossed his face. If he was going to dream of the other captain, he was going to ride him until he broke. He'd wear out the fantasy so he'd never dream of the scar faced dumb ass again. Law smothered the lotion on himself and settled into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his touch. 

Law opened his eyes up to another vision of the naked boy. This time he was awake enough to lead the scene as he wanted. Tattooed hands reached out to Luffy and pulled the boy closer. He held their naked bodies flush to one another as he stared down at the kid. "I'm going to break you and you're going to take it." He explained. 

One hand caressed the confused captain's cheeks, thumb brushing his lips before sliding between them. Luffy's wet tongue started to lap at the finger as Law's other hand left gentle scratch marks up the boy's arm and neck. His hand rested on the soft coal black hair of the younger captain. He pushed Luffy down with force until the tiny boy was faced with Law's aroused member. 

Deep dark eyes looked up at the older captain with a note of questioning. Before Law could tell him what to do, Luffy opened his mouth and took the man's dick into him. Law bit his lip and pushed back into the leather chair. Even just imagining the warmth from Luffy's mouth on him felt great. He continued to dream of the younger man bobbing his head up and down on him. Luffy easily took the whole length down his throat as he continued on. God, the noises Luffy made as he sucked Law off were disgustingly hot. At this rate, Trafalgar would loose himself to his imaginary succubus. 

"Not fast enough." Law bit out as his hand tangled itself in Luffy's shaggy hair. He started to thrust the boy's head harder against his cock as his bare hips rocked into the boy's mouth. There was a sound of surprise as Luffy felt himself taking more of Law into him faster than he could handle. Small hands grasped at Law's hips as the boy fought back. His head straining against Law's grip. Tears started to swell up in the kid's eyes as he pounded his fists against Law's hips. Finally just when Luffy looked like he was about to pass out, Law let go. The tiny captain dropped to the floor and started coughing violently. Small hands clasped around his throat as he laid there in misery. 

"Ass up." Law demanded as he stood over the gasping captain. There was a sick thrill coursing through the man. He would love to be this rough in real life, but sadly his partners could never take it. But here, right now, this little rubber boy would have to take everything. It didn't matter if Luffy actually broke from the abuse since he wasn't real. 

"C-can't." The boy huffed out through forced breaths. Salty wet trails stained his face as he continued his labored breathing. 

"I don't think you understand. I didn't ask you strawhat-ya, I told you." Law bent over the gasping figure and placed a large, strong hand on the boy's head. "You'll do as I say when I say, got it?" The man balled his hand up in to a fist in Luffy's hair and dragged the kid across the metal floor. Luffy struggled in pain, kicking and yelling as he fought against the hand that pulled him. 

Law fell down onto his bed, sitting on the edge. Luffy was pulled up by the hair and forced to lay across the man's lap. "You'll find out why you don't disobey me." Trafalgar said with a menacing grin. The older captain pushed Luffy's head into the bed to hold him still as his other hand rested against the younger boy's butt. "You might want to bite the sheets." Law teased as he lifted his hand up. Before Luffy could protest, a hard swat landed on his cheeks stinging the skin and marking him red. The younger captain let out a pained yell from the smack. 

Trafalgar raised his hand again and smacked the boy even harder this time. He was putting a lot of force behind his hand as he continued to rain pain down on the younger boy. Smack after smack sounded out loudly and red hand marks colored Luffy's rear end. Law could feel his mouth hang open slightly as he tried to steady his breathing. Just the thought of dominating someone and spanking them as hard as he wanted was getting him going. He squeezed his member lightly as his hand stopped gliding up and down his shaft. If he kept this up, Law would blow before getting to the good part of his dreams. 

"Stop." Luffy called out against the sheets. His body trembled on top of Law's bare lap. 

"You're an idiot so let me explain this to you. I give the orders, not you." Law's hand swatted Luffy's bare ass once again, making the younger captain's whole body shake as he did so. "Please, stop." Luffy begged again. Law only replied by placing three more hard blows on Luffy's rear. The younger boy gasped out against the bed as his muscles strained. Luffy went ridged after the second blow and came all over Law's lap as the third one landed. 

Law could feel the warm cum drip down his thighs and onto the bed. Luffy panted out as his body slowly relaxed. 

"Did I say you could cum?" Law spat through clenched teeth. 

"I couldn't help it." Luffy answered. "I asked you to stop. I couldn't hold it."

"You must ask permission to cum, but if you feel so pent up I'll kindly help you with that." Law said in the most unkindly voice he could. He flung the younger captain backwards onto the bed and kneeled down in front of him. "I'll make sure you get it all out of your system." Law pushed two fingers into his own mouth and quickly soaked them before taking them about and placing them against Luffy's ass. 

"Wait, Torao, what are you going to do?" Luffy asked in a panic as he felt the fingers press against him. Eyes that held the night sky stared up at the older man in fear. 

"You're going to cum as many times as I see fit." Law pressed his fingers deep inside the rubber boy with one quick motion and no time to prepare. Luffy's back arched as he took the fingers all at once. The younger boy cried out feeling himself stretch to accommodate the older man. 

"It hurts!" Luffy cried out. His whole body writhed against Law's hand as the fingers quickly started to thrust in and out of the boy. Trafalgar's hand worked Luffy as hard and fast as he could as the kid continued to cry out in pain. 

"You're rubber. You stretch. Shut up and take it." Law smirked as he leaned over the boy and started to press kisses against the sweaty mess that struggled under him. 

The small captain writhed against Law, his tiny body rolling and flinging itself every which way trying to get out from the man's grasp. "To mu-" Luffy cried out in pain, interrupting his own complaint. "To much!" He tried again as he felt the long tattooed fingers slamming deep inside of him. His hands pushed against the heart on Law's chest. Even with how strong the younger captain was, he couldn't budge the stubborn man. "I'm going to cum again. Please stop!" Tears washed over the large black eyes. His body was shaking from both the physical onslaught and the need to cum once again in such a short period. 

"Did you just ask to cum?" Law smirked down at the boy. His free hand moved from Luffy's hips up to the boy's face. A strong, inked hand held the rubber boy's cheeks so that Luffy was forced to stare up at him. The younger captain couldn't deny it since his mouth was covered. He tried to shake his head but Law didn't seem to notice, or rather care. Trafalgar's fingers hooked and thrust as fast and hard inside the boy as he could manage. Luffy's back strained against the bed as his leg muscles tightened up. He cried out a muffled scream as he felt himself come a second time. White liquid dribbled out of the abused erection as the whole room spun with stars. Luffy looked worse for wear, like he was already going to pass out. 

Pointed white teeth sunk into the tender flesh on Law's lips. He was breathing hard against the leather chair, sweating from the scene. There might be something rather sadistic that he should be worried about, but now was not the time to dwell on that. Instead, he was gripping at the base of his dick, feeling the member twitching against his hand. He was getting so lost in his dream toy that he nearly came already. That kid's face covered in tears and cowering under him in pain and pleasure was such a lovely picture though. That image burned itself in his mind, much like when he had Luffy sprawled out on his operating table. 

"I'll be good." Luffy's voice weakly cried out. "So stop making me cum?" 

"Not quite yet." Law hummed. He withdrew himself from his position on top of the shaking mess. "I'm still having fun, Strawhat-ya." A soft red tongue darted out and laced his lips with anticipation and saliva. "It's about time I cleaned you up." 

A worried "Huh?" escaped the boy's lips as he watched Law's mischievous smile disappear between his rubber legs. He felt a warm tongue run up the length of his member and swirl around his head. Luffy's whole body flinched and strained against the touch. He was too sensitive for this. "No, wait!" He cried out. 

Law ignored the younger captain. Instead his mouth opened wide and took the head of the boy into it. His tongue circled around the top once more, making the boy tense up yet again. Trafalgar started to slide his head down, feeling how the dick twitched in his mouth as he grazed over sensitive areas that were already over stimulated. 

"I'm too sensitive!" Luffy tried protesting once again. Law only kept sucking on him. His mouth now bobbing up and down at a steady pace. The scared boy flinched and groaned out in pain each time the other's lips pressed against the underneath of his head. "It hurts, Torao!

Muscles tensed up against the leather chair and Law arched his own back. His breathing was labored as the red lights glowed against his glistening sweat. He had already stopped himself from orgasming five times. It was building up, making every fiber of his being lust for that release. Not yet, he had to constantly tell himself. The dream was far from over. He had to get rid of the intense want for that goofy rubber boy. 

Law's lips pressed against the erection harder as he sped up. He paid extra attention to the head as Luffy's hands tangled themselves in Law's short coal hair. The sensation of Luffy pulling on his hair only made him want to hurt him more. Something about that pain, imagined or not, was a complete turn on. He felt the younger boy tensing up under him. This was it, another orgasm. Luffy's legs started to shake against Law's sides. His dick twitched as he came again. Law's tongue licked against the underside of the other's head as he pulled away and let the boy finish. 

"You're already having dry orgasms?" Law questioned. It was normal after having come so much the first two times, he knew that, but he still loved to tease. "Here I wanted to get my fill of you." His teeth show in a sadistic smile as he watched the crying mess under him. "Guess I'll just have to fill you instead."

He licked two of his fingers and rubbed the ring of muscles on Luffy's rear. He was still rather slick from the fingering earlier, but Law wanted to be extra sure he could slide in easily. The tiny captain couldn't even fight back as Trafalgar lined his own member up against Luffy's entrance. He pushed himself in slowly, feeling Luffy open up and take him inside the warmth. 

"It hurts!" Luffy cried out again. He was tired, sweating, covered in his own cum, and shaking from the physical sensation. His small hands clung to the ruffled sheets underneath them. Tears still flowed from his eyes, but it was less of a flood and more like a resigned trickle of water. His legs were no longer straining against the bed in resistance. Instead, Luffy had completely collapsed in exhaustion his legs only propped up against Law's hips. 

"You look so delectable like that Strawhat-ya." Law hummed as he leaned over the tired mess. "However, you'd look so much better tied up." Law's long tattooed fingers grabbed at the boy's wrists one at a time and placed them above his head. Trafalgar pinned both hands under one of his own and held the boy under him. "Just like that. So sexy giving your whole body to me." 

Hips thrust against the younger boy as he pushed himself all the way inside. Law felt the tight warmth engulf his length and give pleasure to the long wait. He started to thrust quickly as he watched the rubbery captain underneath him take every thrust. This time he wasn't begging to stop. Luffy wasn't even complaining anymore. The smaller boy had resigned himself to his fate and was instead letting out soft grunts as he felt himself stuffed full with every thrust. 

The fight way already gone from the boy. Trafalgar had broken him, just like he would any real partner. In the end his fantasy was successful at getting rid of that lust for the tiny succubus. He smiled a triumphant smile and relaxed into the chair. Now he could cum in peace. 

Law could feel the need to cum pooling around his lower stomach. He sped up his pace and angled his hips to feel Luffy's tight ass in just the right spots. The ring squeezed pleasantly against his head every time he pulled back. Luffy's whole body rocked as he took the hard thrusts. Suddenly, the tired boy let out a loud shout. Tiny rubber hands strained against Law's own. The younger captain's back arched and pressed his scared chest against Law's tattooed one. "Ruh-Right there!" Luffy panted in pleasure. His eyes had jumped from the lifeless glazed look and into a lustful need. Stars danced in the lights reflected off of them. 

Trafalgar was so taken aback by the sudden spring to life that all he could do was thrust into him once again. The same reaction played out as the boy let loose a loud moan. Law kept pounding into the smaller captain in awe of the elicited reaction. Luffy's head rolled so that his sparkling black eyes latched on to Law's dark golden ones. "Harder." The tiny boy moaned out. 

Their hips moved and meshed together as quickly and sloppily as they could. Both meeting the other's thrust. Law could feel the heat burning him. He had edge himself far too much. It was time to cum. The captain flung his head back against the arm of the leather chair and let out a loud moan into a hand he had slapped over his mouth to quiet himself. His whole body shook as he tensed and came. White seed spurt out of him as the world turned white. Stars sparkled in the corners of his eyes. 

Fuck! What happened? Luffy wasn't like any other his past lustful pursuits. Instead of breaking like everyone else, Luffy had snapped back and even asked for more. Law huffed out hot breaths as he struggled to calm himself. This orgasm was more intense than normal. Something about that crying kid taking everything and still asking for more was...

Double fuck! Law scrambled to sit up in the chair and listen in. Did he just hear voices? Was his crew up? The normally cool and composed captain feared that his crew was literally about to catch him with his pants down. After a few seconds of silence, aside from the normal monitor noises, he heard what sounded like Sachi's voice. The voices echoed off the metal hallway as the two of them walked towards the monitor room. 

"...he was last I saw him." Law couldn't make out that voice. Penguin possible? No too feminine. 

"How much you want to bet that over worked son of a gun is still up reading some medical book?" That was definitely Sachi. 

"He's been pretty obsessed with hunting down other big name pirates lately. I'd put my money on him planning out his next few targets." Okay, that was Penguin and fuck they were close. 

Law started to panic and look around the room. The only way out was through the one door connected to the hallway. He'd just run into them like that. Even then, he didn't have enough time to clean himself up. He was fucked. 

"It's been like five months since he last slept. I hope I can trick him into taking a nap with me today." Bepo chimed in. 

"Five months is a bit of an exaggeration." Sachi laughed. "Though knowing him I could believe it."

Wait! Law had devil fruit powers! As the latch to the door started to turn Law threw a blue room up over most of the submarine. 

The door creaked open as the four crew members entered the room. Yellow and red lights lit up the small cabin room before slowly dimming. Monitors and green screens hummed and kept the room in a dim steady glow. It was empty. No trace of their captain anywhere. 

"You're both wrong, now pay up." The lady said as she caught Penguin and Sachi in a head lock. "I knew that hard-ass had to be asleep after three days straight."

 

A scared and sweating captain sat with his back against the warm metal wall of a small bedroom. He felt sweat dripping down his brow as his hands gripped at his heart tattoo. It took a few minutes before his breathing slowed down to a reasonable pace. Law had used tact to jump out of the monitor room and into his own private chambers at the last possible second. Maybe next time he'd be smart enough to masturbate in his bedroom.


End file.
